The Sky Is Falling
As Dr. Smith, some distance from the Jupiter 2, lies down for a nap rather than do his chores, small, crab-like robot appears and frightens him back to the ship, where the device soon follows. Upon examining the strange machine, John concludes that it was designed to scout out habitable locations for an alien civilization. The Robinsons are somewhat uneasy at the prospect of visitors. The next day, while rock hunting, Will spies a beam of light from the sky out of which emerge a man, woman and child. Will attempts to communicate but it quickly becomes apparent that the aliens are mute. He returns with his father, Don and Dr. Smith, but no headway is made. John suspects that the alien party are doing the same thing the Robinsons set out to do, colonize a new planet, but Dr. Smith is suspicious. Over the next day, further light beams are seen and the Taurons soon have a strangely beautiful outdoor camp completely unlike the Robinsons'. Smith, still suspicious, goes armed to the Tauron camp on his own. When he becomes frightened, he draws his weapon and the relationship between the humans and the aliens grows strained. Despite this, the alien boy comes across Will soon thereafter and the two quickly become friends and play together on a couple of occasions. When Will sneezes, though, the alien child almost immediately collapses. Will does his best to care for him in cave until he can get him back to his family. Meanwhile, with both the Robinsons and the aliens having a son unaccounted for, tension mounts as each becomes certain that the other party is responsible. The Robinson men soon visit the alien camp carrying weapons only to find that the alien man and woman are also armed. John attempts to communicate with the alien man using gestures, each one only becomes more certain that the other has his son. A fire fight breaks out when Smith sees the alien woman hiding behind a rock with a rifle and fires on her. John is furious, certain that no amount of effort will be able to establish communication and find Will now. Just as the violence begins, Will and the alien boy are slowly approaching the alien camp. When their son is returned to them, the alien woman, apparently believing that the Robinsons were responsible, insists that her husband shoot John. Will runs between his father and the alien. The alien hesitates, and before he can act any further, his son goes back to Will and shakes his hand. The situation is defused, even with no words spoken. The alien boy is healed with human medicine supplied by Maureen, but the alien party quickly departs the planet. John thinks their susceptibility to human disease may have been the deciding factor in the ending their mission. Will is sad to see his new friend leave, but the alien boy has left him one of his toys, a ball that will return to you after you throw it. Background Information *Eddie Rosson, who plays Lunon, also had parts in 'Cool Hand Luke' (1968) and 'The Fugitive (1963). He was born on June 15, 1956 in California, USA. He died young, on September 19, 1994 (age 38) in Los Angeles, California, USA. Rosson was uncredited for his part as Lunon it this episode. *Francoise Ruggieri, a former Miss Golden Globe 1969, for which she would not receive until after this episode. She also had parts in "Funny Girl" (1968), and other tv show popular during that era such as "Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea", and "Night Gallery." *Don Matheson starred in Irwin Allen's 'Land Of The Giants,' 'Days of our Lives,' and 'General Hospital.' He also starred in many other tv shows. He was a Korean war veteran, and was rewarded both a Bronze Star and a Purple Heart for his exceptional heroism during his tour of duty. Don was born on August 5, 1929 in Dearborn, Michigan, USA. He died June 29, 2014. *The black rifles from "No place to Hide" are used by the Robinsons for the last time in this episode. *The Tauron residence seems to have no sleeping quarters, bathroom, or significant amount of storage and offers no apparent protection from the elements or from the numerous strange creatures that populate Priplanus. Strange that a colonizing party would be sent to a planet without such items, especially given this planet's eccentric orbit and climate. *The maser transportation device is used by Will in "Return From Outer Space". *The Taurons are mute, at least with the Robinson party, and don't appear to have a written language so how they communicate that they are called "Taurons" is not clear. *Masers are not a bad choice if one wants to send a signal over long distances as they are extremely stable with respect to frequency and phase. They operate in the microwave region of the spectrum so a visible beam such as the one shown as a special effect here is not possible from the maser effect itself. The beam might be interacting with some compounds in the planet's atmosphere causing them to fluoresce. This would mean that the beam is transfering energy to these compounds and thus being attenuated. *Herman Groves (1927 - 2010) was a prolific television writer who worked on series as varied as "Vega$" and "Battlestar Galactica." He also wrote for the Gene Roddenberry series "The Lieutenant." Barney Slater wrote numerous episodes of LIS and the way his credit is assigned on this episode indicates his work here was a rewrite of Groves' original script. *Yet again the Robinsons have given Doctor Smith a gun, and he causes trouble with it. Why do they keep letting him have weapons? *Why did John and Don take Smith with them to the camp for negotiations? Certainly they should have known he would only make things worse. Which he did. *John tells Will that when he sneezed, his germs made the alien boy sick. How did John know Will had sneezed when Will had not told him so yet? *The Taurons are mute and supposed to use an electronic language. This can ony be heard when Will meets Lunon, then Lunon runs away after hearing a strange sound. *Will mentions that the Robinsons gave Lunon some antibiotics. We never see this. *The alien doodle bug crab thing ascends the spaceship’s hatch entrance, and halts at the door. “It’s de-materialising” says Don. Unfortunately, he utters this before the crab disappears. *Will still hasn’t returned, and Maureen says to John, “Well I told him to be back in an hour. It’s not like him to be disobedient…” REALLY??? Classic Lines * Dr Smith: “Mark my words - if you don't destroy this monstrous thing at once, ruin and disaster will follow. We will all suffer a horrible fate. That is my final word on the subject. Now, I'm going to the galley to satisfy the needs of the INNER man” * Dr Smith: “You know, Mrs. Robinson, you're an admirable woman. A unique spirit. A pioneer spirit from days of old". Maureen: “Well, now, why do you say that?” Smith: “Why? Because it's true. Who knows what terrible misfortune has befallen your young son. Why, at this very moment, he may be in the clutches of some sinister being, suffering indescribable torture” Judy: “Stop it!” Smith: “ ...but do you weep, do you bewail the fate of your only male offspring? Oh, no. Like the true Spartan woman, you face adversity undaunted, unflinching.” Gallery: Sky19.jpg Sky18.jpg Sky17.jpg Sky16.jpg Sky15.jpg Sky14.jpg Sky13.jpg Sky12.jpg Sky11.jpg Sky10.jpg Sky09.jpg Sky08.jpg Sky07.jpg Sky05.jpg Sky04.jpg Sky03.jpg Sky02.jpg Sky01.jpg Will and Lunon.jpg|Bill Mumy and Eddie Rosson between Takes images962RQ1N6.jpg imagesTV3M48TO.jpg imagesUR13XVFH.jpg images9UUG5SRI.jpg 19961150_10155495845978630_4135514636927026610_n.jpg|by Juan Ortiz 14369857_1811841335703084_16932859633110577_n.jpg 19657257_1662157177130879_8151633615724877511_n.jpg|Polycolor by Guy Foster and photo enhancement by Chris Ruiz! 19961589_1677341028961950_3915992241838301344_n.jpg 18835677_766636446849451_9133179391707677490_n.jpg|The June 2017 Calendar.. In polycolor! by Guy Foster.. 1962831_544351415663116_1384151298_n.jpg 1964811_537686116329646_436175239_n.jpg 16112844-696684300511333-1912747658158145853-o-copy_orig.png|by pelham cort 31062172_10157313872189863_6273268853610905600_n.jpg 29793180_924765774369850_7916706346434072417_n.jpg 30741005_1880026815362321_842290284141215744_n.jpg 30762865_1880025258695810_6997579487097389056_n.jpg 30726324_1880025238695812_604605866267639808_n.jpg Lost-in-Space-The-Sky-Is-Falling-1.jpg 20170510_231934.jpg|Custom Figure made by Alfred Calleja 20170510_231733.jpg|Custom Figure made by Alfred Calleja Category:Episodes Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series) Category:LiS Season One Episodes